Dear Jacob,
by LousieL-uh-vsYouB-uh-oy
Summary: Rosalie Hale moved from Miami to La Push,a little reservation.It got her away from the fake people.She doesnt know what to expect when she meets Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black.A new friend and New love?A/J,Em/L,R/J.Cant update the otherone-SameStory.Lan!
1. La Push to Miami

Rosalie P.O.V.

My name is Rosalie Hale. My siblings are Emmett and Alice Cullen, I was adopted into the Cullen family. Esme and Carlisle Cullen are my foster parents, they're all just like a big family to me. I forget I was adopted sometimes even. When I was little I was put into an adoptive home by my parents, I was four as I recall. My brother was also put up for adoption. They cried and cried, saying they couldn't keep us. At first I wondered what could ever make my mommy and daddy so sad, but then i realized later they had never really wanted us. We were accidents and they'd tried to take care of us, but they couldn't. I don't hate them, I thank them. Sometimes I do miss them, I even wonder what it'd be like if we were still home, eating breakfast in the morning and leave for school around 7, and I wonder how many friends we'd have, who they'd be. But then I realize I love the family I have now and let go of those silly little daydreams. But, anyway, we were in that home, or shelter, for a few years. Until Dr. Cullen came. See I was around seven by then, so was Jasper, my brother. We were twins. Dr. Cullen came in, looked around, saying hi to all of us children. And he looked down at me and smiled. He asked my name and suddenly, I'm being taken from Jasper and being put into this car. I was taken to the Cullen mansion and I met Alice and Emmett who were the same age as Jasper and I. I told them of Jasper and our parents and how we were twins. They were friendly and we became close and Carlisle soon made me feel at home and I loved how Esme got my style right away. She decorated my room in a light blue color and I loved it. Carlisle and Esme were there for me at my worst of times and I didn't always treat them like I appreciated them.

I loved the sun, and I loved hanging out with friends. I liked the fact that it was almost always so hot that you could go around town wearing shorts and tank tops. I loved getting sun-tans and swimming. I liked surfing and having fun. I had more guyfriends than girlfriends. The guys were more laid-back and less dramatic. My bestfriend had to be Alice. I would be lost without my cellphone or my ipod, and I'm cocky. I don't like fake people and I've only had two boyfriends. Matt Roken was a tall, brunette boy. He'd been my friend for awhile and he asked me out one day. I decided to give him a chance but I can say, I actually regret that. He was a pig, he was disgusting. He tried to get me to have sex with him everytime we were alone. Finally I decided to just break it off. He wasn't upset but he never talked to me again. The next guy was Keith McBride. A guy who I hadn't known very long. We'd been on spring break, Alice,Emmett and I, and we spent the day at the beach. I met a tall, blonde, muscular guy there, Keith I'd learned later. We started going out, but it ended up more as a fling because I soon found out, all he ever wanted was sex, too.

But I knew I was threw with those type of guys. I didn't need any guy for that matter, but I didn't know what would happen in the summer we moved to La Push, Washington from Miami.

* * *

><p><em>"But, mom, why? Why couldn't we go to some other, more sunny place?"<em>I sighed and my mom shook her head.

_"For the last time, Rose, your dad wasn't transferred to another sunny state. That's just how it was."_She spoke, softly, even though I was being considerably harsh. They weren't moving us here on purpose, Carlisle just got transferred to Forks and they'd been told La Push was the place with the beach. They liked the beach and they knew we loved the beach, too.

-2 hours later-

We arrived to a beautiful house, it was kinda small, but it was beautiful all the same. It had a balcony and a back porch, it also had a side porch. The side porch and balcony were looking toward the beach and the back porch lead to a big yard with a volleyball net. I looked in the shed and found my surf board already put up neatly. Esme and Carlisle had been down here yesterday. I guess they put it up. I shrugged and left the shed, I went up to my room and it was the one on the far left upstairs, the door on the right toward the balcony. Emmett, Alice and I shared the balcony, because each room led to it. I grabbed my bathing suit, a blue two piece, and changed into it, with a pair of shorts over the bottoms.

I grabbed my phone and my ipod. I put my phone in my pocket and put my headphones in and turned my music up. I made sure my phone was on vibrate and walked down to the beach. It was pretty sunny out, not too sunny, Forks and La Push never really had much sun but today was okay. I sat in the sand near to waterline and laid my legs out, letting the water hit them. I don't know how long I sat there but I know it was a pretty long time, before someone came up and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, pulled my headphones out, and I see a girl prettier than me, she smiled and sat beside me.

_"Hey, My names Leah Clearwater. You are?"_She asked. She seemed so honest and the type to forgive almost anybody. She looked so happy. She wore a black bikini and looked like she'd just been swimming. She seemed nice and real. Like I'd known a lot of fake people back in Miami, but her...she seemed so real, like nothing about her could be fake. I felt like even though I'd just met her, I could trust her with anything. She looked like the so innocent and sweet type, but something told me she did have a bitchy side. And I don't think I wanted to see that side of her...

**Thank you for reading. Please review. It's ok, either way, but it's deeply appreciated(: And please vote the poll, read other stories and review, that'd be fantastic(: But its cool. And Um. Thanx to all those who read this. I got inspiration from reading the story "Dear John" by Nicholas Sparks. I like his stories. But anyway. THANX(:**

*** : Charlee : ***


	2. Leah, Jacob and Jasper

Rosalie P.O.V.

_"I'm Rosalie Hale, I'm new here."_I said and she smiled.

_"I figured. I usually know most people here. It's a pretty small place. But I love this beach. Oh My God, have you tried cliffdiving? Well probably not, I don't know, though...do you wanna try it? It's fun, exhilarating. Oh, and you can meet Sam, he's my boyfriend, he's really nice. You can also meet Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, and my brother Jacob. Quil, Embry, and Seth are Jacob's friends but Jared, Paul, and Sam hangout with them, too. They're all going cliffdiving later, and I usually go, too. I thought you might wanna come with us."_She said.

_"Sure."_I said, she smiled again.

_"It's gonna be so fun."_She said. _"But I should tell you, they're only here for two weeks, they are all in the army. They're only here on leave. And it kills me everytime Sam leave, because I don't know if he's ever coming back. But when he does, I smile and take this chance to make sure he knows how happy I am with him and only him. I make sure he knows I'll always love him. I tell him that every chance I get, because I don't want to lose him, ever. But I can't shake the feeling everytime he leaves, that one day he won't come back to me."_She spoke up after a pause, her voice low, excitement gone by the end of the sentence. She looked up after a few seconds, and there were tears in her eyes. She smiled and wiped the tears away, standing up. She reached her hand out to me._"Let's go, I'm going to introduce you to Sam and them, they're over there."_She pointed to a group of seven men with like three other girls sitting with them. I followed with Leah and she smiled all the way back. She stopped when we got over to them and introduced me.

_"Hey, everyone this is Rosalie Hale. She just moved here and I invited her along with us. Rosalie, this is Embry, Quil, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, Seth, my cousin Emily, Jacob, and Sam_."She pointed out each person as she spoke.

_"Nice to meet you, Rosalie_."The one who was introduced as Sam spoke up.

_"Hi."_I said, quietly.

_"Come on, sit down, relax for a few."_Leah said, she sat down next to Sam and I took a seat next to her because I didn't know many of these people.

_"Hey, Leah, Sam, Embry, Quil, Rach, and I are gonna go down to Harry's for a while."_The guy named Paul said and those four left. Kim, Jared, Seth, and Emily left later to get Emily's boyfriend, Andrew.

_"Hey, I'm Jacob Black."_The guy who was sitting next to Sam beforehad come over and sat next to me.

_"I'm Rosalie Hale. But if your Leah's brother then why are your last names different?"_I asked,curiously.

_"My mom died and her dad died. And My dad married her mom, when we were 13."_He said, I nodded.

_"Just curious. Sorry if my asking that bothered you."_I said after a few seconds. I looked over and noticed Sam and Leah just sitting next to each other, staring into each others eyes. They looked so peaceful together, I turned my head because I didn't want to invade their privacy.

_"It's cool. So what made your family move to La Push?"_He asked, I shrugged.

_"Carlisle got transferred to Forks, but they wanted closer to the beach. We all really love the beach. i guess we just kinda got used to it in Miami."_I said, he nodded.

_"Who's Carlilse?"_He asked in curiousity.

_"He and Esme are my parents."_I said.

_"Why do you call them Esme and Carlisle?"_He asked, still curious.

_"Um...My...I...They...I was adopted. I mean, they treat me like their own and I know that they are my family. But I just can't call them anything besides Carlisle and Esme."_I said.

_"Theres more."_He stated.

_"What?"_I sighed.

_"Theres a bigger reason for why you being adopted hurts you, Rose. You don't have to tell me, I can see it hurts you, from the look on your face. But there is a bigger reason."_He spoke softly.

We'd been sitting there for a while before the others came back and Leah and Sam led the way to the cliff.

_"You scared?"_Jacob asked from beside me, I shrugged, and he smiled._"Don't be, you'll be fine."_He smiled. The guys took their shirts off, and left them on the ground. The girls took their shorts off and left them on the ground as well. Leah and Sam jumped first. Jacob told me earlier when Leah had come over to me, they'd all been cliffdiving and she left her shorts up here. I slowly took my shorts off and left them by a rock on the cliff closer to the woods that led to the cliff. Jacob and I were the last ones left, Jacob wanted to make sure I didn't chicken out. We jumped together and I gasped when my body hit the cold water. I surfaced and headed after the others. Leah swam back to me, followed by Sam. Jacob was swimming with me, already.

_"Did you have fun?"_Leah asked, and I smiled. I smiled for the first time of being here, and I nodded.

_"Yeah."_I said and she smiled.

_"Great, now you get to meet some of Jacob and Sam's friends. Well, their army friends. They're pretty cool, though."_She said.

The guys got their shorts and us girls got our shorts. Leah actuall had hers hidden between two rocks. I actually got to talking with everyone and realized they were all pretty nice. I found my self smiling and laughing with them. I wondered what it would be when the guys left for the army again. Jacob was being very nice and I loved how he, too, smiled a lot. He reminded me of how Leah smiled a lot. We made it back to the beach and they took me to meet some more men from the army.

_"So, this is Jasper-"_I looked up when she said this and saw a blonde guy with blue eyes and I knew it was Jasper. My brother Jasper Hale. I wasn't paying attention to what Leah was saying. I ran over to Jasper and hugged him tightly.

_"Rosie?"_He asked softly, looking down at me. I nodded. He hugged me tightly before there was a cleared throat behind us...

**It's Jasper(: Omg! I know that it was pretty sad with them being seperated from each other, but look he's back! (: But yeah. So um Just an F.Y. I. who else would I have for Alice? But yeah, review, and thats ok if not, but they are GREATLY APPRECIATED(: So yeah, thanx for reading and if you review(ed). THANX(:**

*** : Charlee : ***


	3. Important to those who like this:

**OKAY:**

**So the other account with this story originally is fixed now, and i would like to just give yu a heads up, it will not be continued on here, so if you want to read it at all go to CharleeMarye143 and look for Dear Jacob, in stories. Thanx(:**

*** : Charlee : ***


End file.
